onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Black Leg Sanji/BLS- Chaptet 685 Prediction
Chapter 685: Ryunosuke PG 1 *Luffy: Oh!! You must be a dragon too!! *Dragon: I'm not a dragon!! I'm just a little boy!! *Luffy: Are not!! *Dragon: Are too!! PG 2 *Momonosuke: I'm a boy from the land of Wa!! My name is Momonosuke!! *Luffy: *folds arms* But you look like a dragon. How come you look like that, Ryunosuke? *Momonosuke: ITS MOMONOSUKE!!! As for how i got like this...im not very sure. I just remember a bright light and getting thrown down here. *Luffy:Well i can't stay here. I gotta go beat up that Caesar bastard. To bad I can't fly. *Momonosuke: I can. *Luffy: really?! PG 3 *Momonosuke: *flies up alittle and circles above Luffy* *Luffy: So Cool!!!! Your awsome Ryunosuke!! *Momonosuke: ITS MOMONOSUKE!!! PG 4 *Monet:*hovers over a large snow hut she encased Zoro's group in.* *Kinemon:*slice/burns it in half* *Monet:*glares*..... *Usopp:*cheers* alright Kinemon!! *Zoro:*grins* nice. *Kinemon: It doesn't matter how many layers of snow this harpy makes. I will always be able to cut it. PG 5 *Monet:*thinking* At this rate, I will get caught by the gas as well. *Robin:*looks at the giant children* At least the cold air put the kids to sleep. *Chopper: This is our chance. Nami give them the sedative while their asleep. *Nami: right. PG 6 *Tashigi/Sanji:*running with the few remaining G-5 marines* *Marine:*is killed by the gas*hel- *Tashigi:*tears up*damn it!! *Sanji:*stops and stands up to the gas* *Tashigi: Black Leg?! *Marine:Bro!! PG 7 *Caesar:*looks at the screen* What is he up to? The gas is already halfway filled up Block B. There is nothing he can do to stop it. *Sanji:*body burn up* HOW DARE YOU MAKE A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN CRY!! YOU SHITTY GAS!!! *Caesar:HE'S YELLING AT IT?! PG 8 *Sanji:*jumps up in the air and kicks at the gas. He sends 3 giant fire slashes from his feet at the gas.* Hell Frit Assorti!!! *Tashigi/Marines/Caesar:*watch as the gas is cleared out of Block B until it continues to seep in because of the earlier wall explosions* *Tashigi: Black Leg... *Sanji:*mellorine dance* I pushed the gas away Tashigi-chan!! No more need to cry!! But if you need a hug im more that available!! PG 9 *Caesar:HOW DARE HE DO THAT!!! HE'S MAKING SHINOKUNI LOOK LIKE A JOKE!!! *Hazmat man: Its alright master!! The gas is still entering the room because of the damage caused by the dragon. *Caesar:*exhales* good. *Hazmat Man:Sir!! The children are no longer addicted to the candy!! They are with the Strawhats now!! *Caesar:*trollface* WHAAAAT?! PG 10 *Vergo:*clashes with Smoker* *Smoker:*dodges another blowdart attack and attempts to hit him with his jutte* *Vergo:*blocks without looking* *Smoker:*is then hit in the face by a haki kick* *Vergo:*prepares a blowdart* *Smoker:!!! PG 11 *Law:Shambles *Law/Vergo:*switch places* *Vergo:*shoots and destroys random macines* *Smoker: Law..... *Law:*looks at Vergo* Dont get the wrong idea, White Hunter. I just dont have time for you to settle personal issues. *Vergo:*cracks his neck* I guess I can kill you both at the same time. *'Smoker & Trafalgar Law vs Vergo' PG 12 *Baby 5/Buffalo(big guy):*on a ship* *Baby 5: is it even safe? *Buffalo: The gas is supposed to evaporate after 2 hours. By the time we get there it should be safe. *Baby 5:*cries* fine!!! *Buffalo: calm down Baby 5. PG 13 *Zoro/company:*run to Block R with the kids not addicted anymore* *Usopp: I wonder where the bird woman went? *Robin: She probably went to Caesar. *Brook: I wish she stayed longer so I could've asked to see her panties!! *Kinemon: Indeed. *Nami:*hits them on their heads* SERIOUSLY?!!!!! PG 14 *Luffy:*bursts out of the floor while riding on top of Momonosuke* YAAHOOO!!! *Sanji: Luffy? *Luffy:Oh hey Sanji!! Weren't there more marines? *Tashigi:*frowns as only two marines are left* *Momonosuke: Hey Luffy, what's that cloud? *Luffy/Sanji/Tashigi:*see the gas get closer*!! PG 15 *Luffy: that cloud is bad news, Ryunosuke!! Everybody get on Ryunosuke!! *Momonosuke: ITS MOMONOSUKE!!! *Luffy/company:*fly away and zip to the the gate of Block R* END I know this one was short and not that action packed but its all i can work with considering how 684 went. This arc should be renamed...Mindfuck. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts